Battle for domination Idiots version!
by EmoNekoNinja
Summary: A one-shot that had in my story Kitten Nip but I thought it was better here. Roy takes Ed to a date at a fancy restrant. what will happen? and, why is Alphones coverd in kitties! MxM Lemon, and...other things.. :D


_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hence the __FAN__fiction. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Edward was sitting upside down on the office couch starring at Roy while he was doing paper work. It was so boring… but then Roy was saying something.

" Babe, are you doing anything to night?" Roy asked looking up from his paper work.

Edward leaned forward and flipped to a standing position facing the door then turned to Roy. " I don't think I am…maybe going to the library. Why?" Edward asked

Roy motioned for Edward to come toward him. Ed did so and sat in his Roy-Sans lap. Facing him, he put his arms around Roy's waist and laid his head on Roy's chest.

" I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me to dinner and a movie?" Roy asked as he was stroking Edward hair. (which was down)

Edward gasped in surprise and smiled " I'd love to sweet-ness." And he kissed Roy on the lips.

"Okay then. I'll pick you up at 7:30, alright?" Roy asked

" Sound great Roy," Edward said. Then he glanced at the clock. 4:45. Perfect. "But right now I have to go see Al. He wanted me to spar with him today." Edward said as he got off Roy.

Roy smiled and kissed Ed. Edward kissed back then moved to the door. Waving at Roy he said, "Bye Sweet-Ness. Don't forget me!" And opened the door.

Roy smirked and said "How could I ever forget such a sexy beast like you?"

At that very moment Hawkeye and Havoc were walking by and the stopped and looked at Ed, who was blushing a deep crimson.

* * *

Ed and Al had finished sparing at 6:30 and they were both covered in sweat.

They both looked at each other and said together " I get the shower first!"

Edward shook his head. Once they started arguing about the shower they wouldn't stop. Edward had to be on time for his date so he just said, "Al. Go take the first shower. I don't wanna argue so you go ahead."

Alphonse could have died right there. His brother was being nice! What happened to the real Ed?

" What?! But we always argue! What's wrong Ed?" Alphonse asked with concern

"Huh? Oh nothings wrong Ally-Kun, its just I have a date with Roy and I don't want to take for ever and argue." Edward said laying on the grass.

"Oh! You have a date? The you should take the first one Nii-San!" Alphonse insisted

" Are you sure Al?" Edward asked

"Yes! Go on now!" Al said as he pushed Edward in the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Edward turned on the shower changing the temperature to be just right so he didn't burn him self or turn in to an Ed-sicle.

Once the right water temperature was found he with drew his hand and shed his clothing. changing out of his shirt and pants he was now in his boxers. Edward then took his hair down and ran his hands threw it to get the tangles out.

Ed then slipped out of his boxers and stepped in the shower. The semi-Hot water running over the muscles of his lean body. Ed ran his hands up and down his chest, doing this caused his member to stir.

Edward sighed. He wished Roy was here, in the shower with him, running his hands up and down his body, kissing his neck, telling him how much he loved him.

Edward knew that it might happen later. But his erection was saying now.

He moved his flesh hand over his member, stroking it, causing him to moan. He continued his movements. Occasionally sliding his thumb over the tip, moving around it I circles. "Mmm...N-n……Roy" Edward moaned. Soon he was reaching his climax. And he knew it was coming. Edward moved his automail hand to pinch his nipple, moaning as he did so. After a few more swift movements, he climaxed crying out his lovers name, spilling his seed in his hand and on the tile floor of the shower.

Edward then thought ' I can't wait till I get the real thing.' And he snickered out loud at this. And he then continued his shower for his date.

* * *

When Edward got out of the shower it was 7:15 pm. Edward smiled at Alphonse who was sleeping in a cute way with, oh, 6 or 7 cats on top of him in various places of his body.

Edward then put on his cloths for his date. A black and white long sleeved shirt with a blue short sleeved shirt over that, that had a black and white gun out line shooting hearts out of it on the front. And a Brown short sleeved jacket over that and a pair of jeans and his black converse shoes.

Edward looked at him self in the mirror and though how he should have his hair.

Then he looked under his bed and broke out his hat box. It had his favorite hats.

He had to make it all match so he got his Black and white kitty eared beanie hat.

Edward put the rest of his hats away and went to the mirror again. He combed his hair and put the hat on. He gasped at how cute he looked. "Perfect!" Edward shouted. Accidentally waking Alphonse up, who looked at Edwards out fit and nearly died from the cute-ness.

"Aww! Nii-San your so ...Cute!!" Al said as he huggled a near by kitten, making it squeek.

"Aw! Thanks Ally-Kun!" Edward said. just then there was a knocking sound form the dorms door. Edward then opened the door to find Roy with a bouquet of charcoal roses. Roy was wearing a pair of black pants and a white dress shirt.

Edward was blushing when Roy got down on one knee and presented the roses to Edward. In the background Ed heard Alphonse go 'Aww! So cute!' and fall off the bed rolling on the ground.

Edward excepted the roses and went to put them in some water. When Edward returned Roy held his arm out and said "shall we be going?" Edward rapped his arm around Roy's and said "lets."

* * *

Roy and Edward soon arrived at a fancy restaurant. Edward was so amazed at how nice every thing was that he didn't notice Roy standing next to him.

"Edward?" Roy asked " Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was just looking at every thing." Edward said.

Roy wrapped his arm around Edward and they both walked up to the restaurant. When they got to the doors, Roy held it open for Ed t go threw first. Edward blush and walked threw the doors and Roy followed. They walked up to the server who asked if they had a reservation. Roy, Being the master at dates had one. The server lady smiled once she found Roy's name on the list. She then picked up two menu's and walked them to there table.

They walked up stares to get to there table, which was in a privet room. Lucky them! Anyway, the woman seated them and handed them there menu's and asked what they would like to drink. Roy ordered them a bottle of white wine, because Ed liked white wine better than red.

Once the waitress left, Edward said "Wow Roy. What's with all the fancy stuff?"

Roy just smirked "Well I wanted this moment to be special." Roy said as he got up and walked in front of Edward and knelt down on one knee. Roy the grasped Edward's hands and looked in to his eyes.

"Edward, I love you with all my heart and I would do anything for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every moment. Every touch. Every thought." Roy said, " It would make me a happy man if you said yes to my next question." Roy then pulled out a velvet box and opened it to show a gold ring with a small diamond in the middle. "Edward Elric will you marry me?"

Edward was crying silently when Roy finished. All he could do was nod his head to say 'yes' because word just couln't describe who he wanted to accept . Edward then glomped Roy and they both fell over. Roy smiled and kissed the top of his fiancee's head.

* * *

Once Roy and Edward had finished there meal, they went to Roy's place to watch a movie. But they didn't cause on the way up to Roy's apartment the kept pushing each other against random walls and kissing each other.

When they got to the door Roy pushed Edward against it and was trying to get the door open. And failing at it until Edward helped.

They got the door open and Roy picked Edward up bridal style and carried him to his bed room.

Roy kicked open the bed room door, walked threw and kicked it close again. Then he dropped Edward on the bed, who bounced up a few inches. Some how, they had shed all there cloths except there boxers from the front door to the bed. Roy shrugged it off as he climbed on top of Edward and straddled his waist. Edward kissed Roy on the lips and slipping his tongue across Roy's bottom lip begging for entrance. Roy opened his mouth and they started the ' Battle for domination; idiots version!'.

Roy slid his hands down Edward's body and slipped his fingers around the waist band of his boxers, pulling them down over his hips, down past his thighs and over his ankles. Roy then tossed the clothing item away and kissed Ed's tender flesh and licked him navel. His tongue swirling around Edward's belly button making him moan out in pleasure.

Edward moaning was making him really hard now. Reached down and pulled his boxers off and kissed Edward again. Ed reached down to stroke Roy's erection and his. His movements were slow at first then he sped up, but stopped when Roy griped his wrist.

Roy Looked at Edward and reached in his night stand to get his lubrication. He pulled the cap off and slicked 3 fingers and put the cap back on and chucked the tube behind him. He put a finger at Edward's entrance and looked at him to make sure it was ok. Edward nodded and Roy kissed him and slid in the first finger in. Edward really didn't notice until the second was added. Roy move his fingers in a scissoring motion making Ed moan out Roy's name. " Mmm…Roy…"

Roy then added a third finger. Earning a cry from Ed. But soon it was a moan. Edward could have sworn Roy was looking for something. Turns out he was. Cause when Roy hit a spot Ed moaned/cried out. Roy smirked and with drew his fingers and replaced them with his painful erection. Roy slid in carefully trying not to hurt his blonde lover, but not succeeding. Once Roy was all the way in Edward tight entrance he let him adjust to the size. Edward could feal tears prickle at his eyes but refused to let them fall. Soon Roy had slid out a little and gently slid back in, repeating these movements in a steady pase.

"Roy…N-n…Faster… Please Roy?" Edward moaned.

Roy complied greatly as he sped up his movements. Ed soon rocking with Roy's movements. Roy then reached down and started to stroke Eds lonely member. mimicking his movements with his hips to his hand. Soon Edward cried out his new Fiancé's name and climaxed. Roy soon following after.

Both panting and about to drop dead sleeping, Roy pulled out of Ed and lade next to him, aping his arms around the blonde small waist and kissed him on his neck.

" sweet dreams Edward Mustang." Roy said

Edward looked up at Roy and said "Aw! I wanted you to be Roy Elric!"

This would be a long relationship.

End.

* * *

Read and Review Please!


End file.
